


little one

by ads1008



Series: Avengers kids [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Love, M/M, Struggling, premie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve and Tony's son is born early. Steve is struggling with it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	little one

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy. Part of the avenger kids au

“Steve, he’s so small.” James was born three months early. The doctors said he was a fighter and would be healthy enough to come home in a few weeks. Steve had a hard time believing that. Steve stared at the clear box watching his son breathe through a tube. His chest barely rising and falling like he wanted to stop. James was as big as Steve’s palm when he was firstborn. It’s too hard to watch your child and worst your first child struggling to live. Steve couldn’t do anything about it. A chill went through him and a single tear slipped down his cheek. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders. Tony laid his head down and close his eyes.

“Yeah, he is.” Tony heard the break in his husband’s voice. He knew he had to be the strong one this time even though his own heart hurt, but Steve never broke before like he was now. Tony only saw him cry twice. Once when Peggy died and the other on their wedding day.

“He’s going to be fine. Why don’t you go home and take a shower?” Steve stepped away and came closer to the box. He laid a gentle hand on top. For a second Steve’s heart flutter thinking that maybe his son’s eyes were fluttering open but then he looked again, and they were still close. He didn’t even know what his own son’s eye color was.

“No, it’s fine. Why don’t you head on home? You deserve a night’s rest.” Tony slowly lifted himself off the chair. His lower back hurt, probably from sitting to long in the hospital chair. He hugged Steve’s waist but was still able to poke his head over his shoulder to see his baby boy. He loved being a dad even if he wasn’t supposed to be a full one for another three months. Tony and Steve talked all the time about the stuff they would do with him. Taking him to art museums and playing catch out in the yard. Tony wanted to show him the lab and his horrible taste of music. He knew all of that was on hold. Not forever just for a little while.

“We both do.” Tony got up on his tippy toes and kissed Steve’s cheek. Steve shook his head no. Tony signed.

“No, I don’t this is all my fault.” Tony turned Steve around to see the pain was all over his face. His eyes here closed so Tony couldn’t see the guilt in them.

“What are you talking about? This is not your fault. Stuff like this happens. Neither one of us could have predicted this.” Steve curled his hands into a fist.

“No, Tony, it’s in my blood. I might have the super-soldier serum in me now, but I didn’t for twenty-seven years of my life. I was such a sick kid. In and out of the hospitals. Didn’t know if strep would kill me or yellow fever or a basic common cold. He’s just like me and will have to grow up with so much pain.” Tony pulled Steve in for a hug where he violently shook as he cried. Tony rubbed his hand up and down his back as he tried to soothe the man he loved. For the first time in Tony’s life, he felt like he finally saw Steve as Steve. The 5’4 Steve, the kid from Brooklyn.

“Steve look at me.” He thumbed away the tears. Steve looked up and Tony smiled at him. “This isn’t your fault. We have modern medicine. We have the best doctors at our fingertips. You have me to go through this. We have each other and our love is strong. If it wasn’t James wouldn’t be alive.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve kissed him. He never could imagine how lucky he got. He wasn’t supposed to have a husband or a family, and all of his dreams coming true. They broke apart and looked over at their son that was sleeping soundlessly. Then in a blink of an eye, James opened his eyes to reveal sparkling brown eyes. “Look, Tony, he as your eyes.” Now it was time for Tony to cry.

“He sure does.” Steve pulled Tony in closer and watched as their son just stared up at them.


End file.
